Venezuelan War
The Venezuelan War was an armed conflict between the United Nations and Venezuela. Background The Resources Development Administration was the largest non-governmental organization on the planet at the time of the war, having professionally-trained mercenaries and the resources to become the richest business on the globe. The Venezuelan government had been unfriendly towards the RDA ever since they replaced the Universal Petroleum Mining Company in 2016. They had monopoly over the petroleum derricks in the Venezuelan country, and were seen as a capitalist organization. Venezuela's president Antonio Vega insisted on nationalizing the wells, but when the RDA refused to succumb to the pressure, Venezuela shut down their offices in Maracaibo on April 10. The British and Americans feared that their oil trade would collapse after the shutdown of the Resources Development Administration, so they organized the Stevens-O'Hara Treaty, where they made a defense treaty to protect one anothers' oil businesses. This gave them the pretext to organize an invasion of Venezuela, with 150,000 troops invading. Australia, New Zealand, and several South American countries intervened to increase their oil shares as well. They faced over 200,000 VNA soldiers. War Invasion of Venezuela The war began with Operation Stop Watch, on April 15, in which a massive coalition force embarked from the shores of Jamaica to invade Venezuela. A fleet of 1,650 LVTs carried over 41,250 troops to move into Maracaibo. The landed without much resistance, and moved onto Maracaibo. The UN troops moved into Maracaibo, taking the city on April 18. Next, the coalition air force landed British and American paratroopers in the city of Guanare, taking the city on April 20. The Americans and British secured the south, allowing them to send envoys to Brazil. The coalition air force was initially aided by the Brazilian Air Force, who aided in shooting down Venezuelan aircraft, giving the coalition air dominance. On July 6, the Brazilians entered the war officially. By then, the Venezuelans had been pushed back to the metropolises of Flamingo and Caracas, the latter being the capital. The Brazilians seized Flamingo on July 14, the Venezuelans fighting to the last man. On July 10, the USAF and RAF bombed Caracas, allowing follow-up ground assaults. The fighting for the city was cruel, and the battle dragged on until the next year, although the "invasion" phase was declared over on July 14. Second Phase The United States Army, aided by the Chilean Carabineros and the Peruvian Army, attacked Caracas. They left the other zones of warfare to New Zealand, Australia, Britain, Ecuador, and Brazil, who had committed fewer forces; the US had committed 100,000 troops while the other countries sent in approximately 8,000 each. Fighting in Caracas was violent, as many civilians were caught in the crossfire. The UN estimated that over 1,800 civilians were killed in Caracas in September alone. The battle turned into a siege in October, with the US being surrounded by the entire Venezuelan army. They held their positions rigorously, and finally came out on top in February 2148. Fighting lasted until March. Then, the combat turned into a small series of clashes. Third Phase fighting the Venezuelans.]]During the third phase of the conflict, the UN troops fought the last vestiges of Venezuelan resistance. In Operation Slot Machine in February, the US troops landed in embattled Caracas to rescue POWs from a prison camp. He was aided by 60 troops and several CH-64 Sea Knight transport helicopters, and fought the Venezuelans until they got to the POW compound. When he did, he was gunned down. His spine was fractured, and he lost control of his legs. He was dragged back to the extraction helicopter with the POWs and they were taken to a Forwards Operating Base. Sully was awarded the Medal of Honor for his service to the US military and to prisoners of war. Afterwards, the war was mainly clashes with limited casualties on both sides. The Venezuelans and Americans fought in a series of skirmishes across the land, with both sides losing only a few troops in the engagements. The Venezuelan National Army's commanders led their troops in clashes in futile attempts to take control of certain cities or Allied bases, but each time, they failed. During the clashes, up to 100 Venezuelan and 32 American troops were killed. The war was declared over on March 18, 2148, when President Antonio Vega officially surrendered, but a battle of the Guanare estates occured on March 20. After the clash had ended, the last Venezuelan troops surrendered. Category:Wars